iDidn't Know
by creddierocks
Summary: Sequel to It Was The Dance. Rated just in case.
1. iWant to Know

**Yep, guys, It Was The Dance now has a SEQUEL! If this one gets good reviews, I might make it a trilogy. Will be three chapters or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!**

* * *

"And we're out! Great show, guys!" Freddie called out as the November 1st post-Halloween broadcast of iCarly drew to a close.

Carly was worried about Freddie. He had seemed distant from her, and he seemed to be hanging around Sam a lot. Sam was acting strange as well. Despite him hanging around her all the time, and saying a lot of things that could cause an insult, she hadn't said one bad thing about him all day.

They also acted like they knew something…know something she didn't. Like they had some special knowledge that only they knew. But she hadn't missed it when they looked at each other, with love and contentment in their eyes.

Carly was determined to find out what this was. Anybody else would've though this simple-Sam and Freddie were boyfriend and girlfriend. But Carly knew them better than anyone. And she knew the simple fact that it was impossible!

Still, she couldn't banish the thought from her mind. And in her heart, she knew they were in love…and that she loved Freddie. And found that out at the wrong time.


	2. iKnow Now

It was school the next day, and Carly finally gathered the courage to head towards Sam.

"I…um…I…no…um…Are you in love with Freddie?" she finally blurted out.

Sam was surprised. She didn't know what to say.

She could lie to her friend, and try making everything better. She almost did that, and even opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again. She couldn't lie to Carly. She had to tell the truth. There was no way she could lie. But it would hurt her feelings! Sam didn't want to hurt Carly's feelings.

In the end, she did what she had to.

"Yes. Yes, I am in love with Freddie. And he is in love with me.

You see, he was at the dance when you went off to dance with some guy. He was really upset and heartbroken, you know how he loved you, and then I came in…and I saw him, and he saw me. We knew then that we were meant for each other. And I don't think he noticed, but I started crying. I was happy. I'd never liked him, you knew that better than anyone, but I was happy to have someone. All other guys think I'm freaks.

But Freddie, he loved me. And I loved him. And it was just amazing to be with someone you truly love, you know? It was nothing I ever experienced before. And now I did."

Carly looked at Sam. Then she started crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked.

"N-no, nothings w-wrong. I-it's…" She ran off crying.

She loved Freddie. Loved him. And he loved her back, and then she cruelly threw it all away! Going off dancing was Jason, who she hardly liked anyway. Leaving him there, all alone! She was mentally beating herself up over her idiocy. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot! She couldn't do anything right! She was a stupid, stupid idiot who didn't even deserve a nice guy! Loser!

By now, her tears were coming down in huge sobs. She was a stupid idiot and she didn't deserve Freddie! She wasn't even good enough for Jason! There was no way she could ever be happy again! Idiot! IDIOT! STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!

LOSER! She was a total loser! Horrible person! Carly ran towards the principal's office and sat down in a chair, crying.

"What's wrong, Carly?" asked Principal Franklin.

"EVERYTHING! I'M AN IDIOT! EVERYTHING'S WRONG! I DON'T DESERVE FREDDIE!" she shouted, not even pausing as her tears ran down her face. Everything was wrong! There was no good in the world!

"Now, now, Carly, calm down. You're upset about Freddie, right?"

She swallowed. "Y-yes."

"What about Freddie?"

"H-he's going out with Sam. I-I deser-t-ed him. IDIOT, IDIOT ME! I-I deserted m-m-m-m-m-m-my best friend!"

"Carly, love is not everything. I want you to go on with your life. You don't need a boyfriend to be happy. And remember, Carly, you're a very smart person. You can be whoever you want to be."

Carly smiled. "Y-yes, Principal Franklin." she said, and walked out the door.

She was a great person! She would be okay! Carly went to class and waited for Sam and Freddie to join her.


	3. iBreak Up With Him

**Yes, I FINALLY got the third chapter up!**

**Note: This chapter is from Sam's perspective.**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up at Carly's after the 'sleepover' and brushed my teeth. Carly stumbled down the stairs.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"You're here?" she asked, puzzled. "I thought you left."

"Got tired, wanted food, grabbed some Fat Cakes then crashed on the couch. Got any spare clothes?"

"Sure, just give them back." Carly went upstairs, then came back down with a Curly Cow shirt and a pair of jeans. I dressed and got a packet of beef jerky from the fridge.

Carly grabbed a juice pouch and sat on the couch with me. "I…uh…I want to talk to you. About Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"Welllllllll…I've fallen in love with him. But…um, you're going out with him, aren't you? And, well, I didn't want to disappoint you…"

In truth, I didn't like him anymore. It was a dream I had. He'd broken up with me, and then I looked at him and realised that he truly didn't love me. As far as I cared, Carly could go out with the idiot. Actually, no. I had a better idea.

"Don't go out with him." I said, smiling. "You deserve better."

Carly laughed, and we hugged. I made a mental note to text Freddie later.

Because he deserves worse.


End file.
